


Shelves, Pegs, and Endless Baskets

by cruiz107



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruiz107/pseuds/cruiz107
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bella took a job she couldn't stand. The only thing that makes it worthwhile are her two sexy managers. B/E/J One shot for Fandom Against Juvenile Diabetes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shelves, Pegs, and Endless Baskets

**Author's Note:**

> AN: A HUGE thank you to busybrie for beta'ing this in a pinch. Enjoy!

Shelves.

If I had to put up one more fucking shelf in this fucking place, I was going to scream.

And peg hooks.

I hated those things even more. Every time I picked a new one up to arrange it on the wall, I wanted to jab my eye out with it, putting myself out of my misery.

But the absolute bane of my existence? Endless motherfucking baskets. The hours I spent dividing them into measured sections made me want to shoot myself.

I wanted to strangle the asshole who thought planograms were a good thing. What the hell was so great about having to meticulously count out the correct amount of holes before you can hang a peg? And God forbid you're off. According to the managers, corporate would be up your ass and down your back about it.

This was just the first week. Next week was the real fun. Merchandise would be coming in.

Why the hell did I take this job again? Ah, yes, now I remember. I was an unemployed college graduate who couldn't get a job and was over fifty thousand in debt. The only thing I could get was this lame retail job.

I graduated with two degrees and a teaching certificate months ago, but still found myself unemployed. I was getting desperate and filled out an application to any place that I saw was hiring. The only job I could nab was a customer service position at Telly's, a known arts and crafts store that was opening up a new store in Forks.

I was hired and put to work right away. The store wouldn't open for business for another month, but it still had to be assembled. Wall paper had to be put up, shelves had to be aligned, baskets had to be divided, and price stickers needed to be placed. It was my first time assembling a store, and already, I knew I never wanted to do it again.

As much as I hated doing the actual labor, the job itself was tolerable because of the people with whom I worked. Most of the other people employed were a lot older than me, but were still pretty cool. I would say that a handful of my coworkers were my age, and even fewer were younger. The absolute best part of working there, though? The managers - two in particular.

Jasper was the first one. He was a manager who was brought in from another location, who was sticking around while us lowly folks built the store. He was cool as shit, though. He started with the company back in Texas, which explained the southern accent. I never was one for cowboys, as I was the quintessential city girl, but Jasper could definitely get it. His long, wavy, blond hair screamed "fuck the man" and "anarchy." It was an oxymoron, considering the position he held, but I went with it. White collared shirts were expected to be worn, and wear them he did. He wasn't overly muscular, but his shirt was tight enough that his sculpted biceps were hugged by the short sleeves. The only drawback was his girlfriend back home. Alex, Alicia, or whatever the fuck her name was, was one lucky bitch.

Now the second manager, Edward? That bitch was mine, even if he didn't know it yet. He was the merchandising manager assigned to the new store. He wasn't going anywhere when the store opened for business, as he was put on permanent assignment there. During orientation, he went on about what his role and responsibilities were in the store. Do you think I was listening? Nope. I was fantasizing about licking the full sleeve tattoo he was trying to hide under his button down shirt. I didn't know who he thought he was fooling with his long sleeves. Luckily for him, it was always raining in Forks, so he had a chance of pulling it off.

Or what about the industrial piercing he tried to hide behind his disheveled, auburn hair? He wasn't as slick as he thought he was.

I knew his type. He drove a Volvo to work for appearance sake, but once five o'clock rolled around, he was off on his bike that I knew that he had stashed away somewhere. What he was doing in retail, I had no idea. But thankfully, I got to look at him while I sat on the dirty ass floor and divided up the never- ending endless baskets.

"Alright, I need everyone back on the floor. Lunch is over," Jasper said through the walkie that was attached to my hip.

There was a collective groan throughout the break room. I didn't necessarily hate working retail. In fact, I could work a register like a boss. It was the manual labor shit that was killing me. I couldn't wait until everything was in its place and we were open for business. With God as my witness, I was never going to apply for another retail position in a new location.

I got back to the jewelry making section of the store, to which I was assigned this morning and worked on up until lunch. I was being lazy and not as productive as I could have been, but still got a good amount of it done. I was working on the last wall when Mr. Slick Rick himself emerged from a neighboring aisle.

"You're still working on jewelry, Bella?" Edward teased. We had actually only known each other for about two weeks, but became friends easily. Honestly, I think because I annoyed the hell out of him, he gave up his professional demeanor around me. I was constantly calling him over, asking him to check if my shelves were straight or if the wall was on point with the planogram. I easily beckoned him over via radio at least ten times each day during my work week. It became so frustrating to everyone else that Edward was told not to answer me anymore. Jasper was the unlucky one that was now forced to deal with what they thought was my anal retentive tendencies.

Yes, I did like my work to be on point, but the real reason I constantly harassed Edward was because he was beautiful to look at. The longer I whined, the longer he stuck around to help me. I planned on doing the same thing with Jasper. The reason I didn't already alternate between calling the two of them was because Jasper was constantly busy with paperwork to see if my baskets were sectioned accurately.

"Yes, Edward, I'm still working on jewelry. Maybe if you got off your high horse and down to my level, you could help me with this bullshit," I teased back. He cocked an eyebrow and smirked down to me as I stared up at him from the floor. He sat down on the dusty floor right next to me. He cranked out basket after basket while I just sat and watched with awe.

"What the hell, Bella? Do something," he scolded when he saw that I abandoned the basket I was working on when he arrived almost ten minutes ago.

"I hate this shit. When the hell is the custom framing training? I wanna do that. Looking at fixtures and price stickers and inventory stoppers are gonna make me go postal. You don't want me to shoot up this place, do you Edward? I bet that would be one massive lawsuit."

He threw his head back in laughter and I couldn't help but do the same. Laughing was contagious. I pretended to go back to work when Edward finally got up off the floor. My eyes involuntarily followed his ascending figuring and began boring holes into his ass while he wiped it clean with his hands.

"I could help you with that, ya know?" I politely offered. I became an expert on wiping the dust off my ass while working here. And what kind of employee or customer service rep would I be if I didn't offer my services?

"Maybe later," he said while winking at me and walking away.

"Don't threaten me with a good time, Mr. Cullen," I shouted after him. When he was finally out of sight, I sighed and went back to work. It was a good thing that Edward managed to do five baskets – I don't think I had it in me to do them myself.

The hours dragged on. I managed to finish up in the jewelry section and was assigned the candle section by Jasper. I may have, somehow…accidentally on purpose grabbed his manhood when I was about to take a tumble on the empty cardboard boxes that were just lying around. But that's neither here nor there. Like the good guy he is, Jasper didn't get mad at me for using him as leverage. As a matter of fact, he let me hold on until I completely righted myself. He even went above and beyond to make himself hard for me so I had enough support to get my bearing. Like I said, he was a good guy.

Like every day, my coworkers couldn't get out of this place fast enough. I was like that too, usually, but I had to speak with the other manager, Mike, about my schedule. They were screwing me over by only giving me fifteen hours next week. What the hell was I supposed to do with fifteen hours? The pay was shit and I would barely make enough to pay my phone bill.

I knocked on the door to the office and entered, not bothering to wait until I was invited in. Mike was nowhere to be seen in the small office, but my tattooed boss was.

He turned from the computer to see who had barged through the door so rudely.

"Oh God, Bella," he groaned. "The work day was over twenty minutes ago. What could you possibly need now?" He tried to sound serious, but was failing miserably. Not only was his tone betraying him, the smirk he was trying to hide was, too.

"I'm actually looking for Mike, smartass."

"I'm hurt. You come into the office looking for Mike? What about me?" He mock pouted.

"What about you?" I asked sarcastically, intentionally trying to ruffle his fathers. "I need my hours fixed and you can't do that for me."

"Do you even know what I do?" he asked with an amused and knowing smiling on his face. "I remember you during orientation. You weren't listening to a thing anyone said."

"Yes I was!" I now felt challenged. He might as well have said, "I double dog dare you to tell me what I said."

"Well?" His smirk remained in place. It was officially on.

"You're the merchandising manager. Merchandise is…stuff. Therefore, you manage stuff," I replied, nodding my head and quite proud, if I did say so myself.

His sudden, loud laugh in the small office scared the shit out of me. I took a seat on the swivel chair next to his and waited for him to calm the hell down. And as I waited, I used a nearby folding table as leverage to spin myself around. I hadn't done that in years and quickly remembered why when I immediately began getting a headache.

"Having fun?" he asked. While I was busy wishing away the sickness , he had stopped laughing.

"No! That wasn't as much fun as I remembered it," I grumbled and he began lightly chuckling. I wanted to jam the pencil he was playing with up his nose and into his brain.

"I gotta get this," he said, referring to the phone that began ringing. I heard him answer with the robotic greeting that anyone answering the phone was instructed to say.

I tried to not eavesdrop, but it was hard in the small back office. Luckily, it wasn't a personal call; I heard him explaining the current hiring procedures to someone who was probably looking for a job.

I was looking everywhere in the room but at him. From the first moment I saw him, I had been attracted to him. It was hard not to be; he was sexy. Every woman who was hired went home to jill off from the images of Edward the Manager. I had my own images that I saved throughout the day for my own perverted fuckery in the shower. The one I collected today was especially a keeper. I even had the urge to draw it, frame it, and hang it over my TV so I could always look at it.

Early this morning we had received a truck full of merchandise for the store and everyone was expected to help unload it. We had been at it for a few hours and the sun was high in the sky, blazing away, not giving a fuck that us mortal humans down below were burning away. As I was taking my unofficial, unapproved fifteen-minute break, I looked to the suckers that were still working hard, unloading the longest truck that this town had ever seen. Mixed in with the rest of the suckers was Edward, who was working just as hard as everyone else. He had turned his back toward me to pick up a box from a handcart. As he bent to lift, the back of his shirt rode up. His slacks were slightly baggy and I was able to see the elastic and about three inches of his boxers. They were red. That wasn't even the best part, though. The best part was when he finally had a hold of the box, I could see the way his biceps flexed at the weight of it and his arms glistened from sweat. I was a goner after that; I rendered myself useless.

It suddenly became very hot in the small office. I removed my standard issued white collared shirt, leaving me with only my white wife beater on.

"Do you find it that cold in here?" Edward asked me when he finally got off the phone.

"No…it's just a little stifling," I responded, when all the perverted position I could pull off with him wouldn't go to sleep in my head.

"Huh. Coulda fooled me," he said, using his pencil to point at me.

I looked down only to be mortified. Both nipples were standing at attention, waiting for their next order. Even worse was that not only were my nipples visible, but so were both of my damn tits. I completely forgot that I had to forgo a bra this morning. I was too broke to do laundry and the few bras that I did have had been saturated with sweat and just the thought of putting them back on had me cringing. I thought that if I had worn a wife beater under my shirt, the fact that I was letting them hang loose wouldn't be so noticeable.

I quickly crossed my arms over my chest. To be honest, I wasn't embarrassed that my boobs were visible. My boobs were awesome. Truthfully, I wanted Edward to believe that I had some modesty.

"Aw, don't be like that," he chastised. "They just wanted to say hi." He began laughing again and I flipped him the bird.

"I'd be more than happy to see you sit on it and rotate," he said.

It seemed that the conversation was about to take a pervy turn; a turn that I was more than willing to make. Edward was soon going to learn that I wasn't one of those chicks that become all shy when the topic of sex was brought up.

"I'm sure you would, but there are other things I prefer to sit on," I told him, quirking an eyebrow and hoping he accepted my silent challenge. The evil smirk he had in place told me he had.

"I dunno if I can help you there, Ms. Swan. The only thing that I have to sit on has taken lesser women down."

"Please, Mr. Cullen. I've taken down more than my fair share myself," I replied in my best sensual voice. I didn't know how it sounded to him, but I thought I sounded hot…and a little whorish, but eh, whatever. "A lot of them just can't…hang." I sucked my bottom lip into my mouth, hoping it came off as sexy. I had never tried so hard to appeal to a man before, but then again, I never wanted to screw one as badly before.

"Is that so? You see, my problem isn't hanging, as you say. My problem is that lesser women can't hold on," Edward replied arrogantly, with his own sexy tone.

I had to calm myself down. I was getting uncomfortable. Not because I couldn't take the banter, but because I was about to cream my own panties. I needed a break from this talk for a moment. I was way too worked up from our short exchange and it was kind of pathetic. I was ready to come like a fourteen year old boy.

Needing a distraction, I rolled myself closer to him and began rolling up his sleeve.

"I love your artwork. The colors are amazing; extremely bold and clean." I traced my finger over the outline of the Italian flag that wrapped round a mangled body.

"Do you have any tattoos?" he asked in a low, breathy voice.

I looked up at him and smirked. "Just two." I rolled back at little to give myself some room. I stood up lifted the bottom of my tank top to reveal my first tattoo.

"A glock? Really?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Uh-huh. It represents my love for all gangster related movies. Ever see The Bronx Tale? I Love it! Anyway, this was my first tattoo and more like an 'eff you' to my parents. I thought I was a rebel," I told him, shrugging.

"And the second one?" he asked, sounding completely enthralled.

I sighed dramatically. "Eh, I dunno. Only a privileged few have gotten to view that one and if I let you see it, I would be overstepping my bounds, Mr. Cullen," I told him, using his surname. I knew that he secretly got off on that.

His eyes widened and I swear his jaw was mere inches away from hitting the floor.

"Now you gotta let me see it," he demanded, smirking devilishly.

"Pleeease," he begged when I didn't respond.

I thought about it for another moment. I was gonna go for it and hoped it paid out in the end, but I wanted to test the waters first.

"It's just a tramp stamp, Edward," I informed him without making a move to actually show him.

"Really? Please, Bella, let me see it," he begged again – pouted, actually.

I shook my head in amusement at his antics before I stood from my chair. "It's a little lower than your usual stamp," I warned him. I swear to everything he fucking started drooling and nodding his head furiously, staring at my groin area and probably wishing I would shut the hell up and show him already.

I was going to show him, alright!

I took a deep breath and hoped that I wasn't about to royally screw myself over.

I hooked my thumbs on either side of the waist of my pants and slowly brought them down. They passed my thighs, knees, and then ankles until I finally stepped out of them. I quickly removed my sneakers and socks because I knew I was going to feel like an asshole standing there with no pants on but still wearing socks and sneakers.

I walked the few steps over to him and turned around when I was a foot away, invading his personal space. Luckily, my tank was short enough so I wouldn't have to hold it up in order for him to see it properly.

I felt all kinds of sexy standing in front of Edward basically naked. The only problem was that he wasn't naked also. Soon, though.

I felt it when he ghosted his fingers across the tattoo on my lower back, almost reverently. The move confused me because it wasn't as if the tattoo was of something delicate like a flower, hummingbird, or some shit like that. The tattoo was supposed to be sexually stimulating!

"Beat It Up?" he finally said, sounding amused as he read my tattoo. "Who gets a tattoo that says "Beat It Up" on their back?" he asked.

I huffed in annoyance but didn't move away. I could feel his breath on my thong covered ass and it was getting me wetter.

"It's not just a tattoo. It's more like instructions, or a reminder, if you will," I informed him. "Plus, I was drunk when I got it."

"Huh?" he asked, sounding as if he had the IQ of a piece of lint.

I turned to face him again so I could answer him and I heard him lightly whimper.

"I don't make love, like a lot of guys assume all girls want. I fuck, fast and hard, and at some point I'm gonna get it from behind. When I'm with someone and they see the tattoo, hopefully they'll realize that. I'm not the kind of girl that wants sweet nothings whispered in my ear. My hair being pulled turns me on; telling me my eyes are beautiful makes me want to sleep with your sister instead."

"So what you're telling me," he began, as he placed his hands on my hips and gripped hard, standing up at the same time, " is that you want me - I mean whoever you're with - to beat your pussy up?" he asked huskily in my ear. It was my turn to whimper.

"You got it right the first time," I whispered, as he had done to me. I was trying to sound sexy, but I was aware that I was bordering on sounding desperate. "I want you to beat it up," I finished, bravely licking the shell of his ear for emphasis.

In a Hulk-like move, Edward bunched the fabric of my tank top and ripped it in two. Although my tits were clearly visible through the tank, they were now completely exposed to him with no barrier in between.

In a move too quick for me to even comprehend, he placed his mouth roughly against mine and one hand on the back of my neck, keeping firmly in place and no chance of escaping.

Like I would actually leave right now!

After we spent a few minutes kissing like it was our last meal, he spun me around so that my back was to his chest. I could feel his erection in between my ass cheeks and it felt glorious. He palmed both my tits, alternating between rolling and pinching my nipples. I pushed my ass closer to his body even though his knees were basically already touching the back of my thighs. As stupid as it seemed, I was hoping that if I pushed hard enough, his cock would magically slip out of his pants and crawl its way into my cooter.

We were in this position for longer than I would have liked, even if was only about two minutes. I wanted him inside me…like, yesterday.

Finally, he managed to peel one hand away from my chest and bring it down to begin unbuckling his pants. Because I was doing a mental happy dance, elated that Edward was finally going in, I hadn't heard the impending voice before it was too late.

"Hey Ed, remember I was telling you about Alice?" We both heard Jasper ask right before he entered the office and caught us in our current position. We stilled our movements.

Jasper stood frozen in the entryway. His shocked expression suddenly turning livid.

"What the fuck, dude? We talked about this – neither of us were going to hit it solo."

I was confused and turned my head to look at Edward, hoping that he knew what Jasper was talking about. Edward continued to look past me and at Jasper, a wicked grin forming on his face.

"My fault, man. I was just kind of caught up."

"What the fuck is going on?" I asked, not even embarrassed that I was now standing naked in front of two of my bosses.

Edward aimed his smoldering eyes toward me. "You see, Bella, Jasper and I couldn't agree on who would tap that first, so we figured we would just do it at the same time - if the chance ever occurred. I should have radioed him over, but forgot during the heat of the moment and all that good stuff."

What! I was infuriated…and I had every right to be. These two assholes were talking about who would fuck me first. What if I was a virgin or some shit? If they thought that they were going to get away with this shit then they were sorely mistaken.

"Seriously?" I screeched, and they both nodded, unashamed. "Then why the hell is Jasper still standing there when his tongue should be buried inside my pussy already?" I asked, angrily.

Like I said, I was infuriated. I could have fucked them both seven times to hell already if either one of them had said something sooner.

I didn't think I had ever seen someone run and strip as fast as I saw Jasper do it. Come to think of it, I didn't think I'd ever seen that, period. When he was finally in all his naked glory in front of me, he reached out to take both my tits in his big, calloused hands. I didn't think it was even possible, but I became wetter. He rolled each nipple between his fingers for a short while before bending his head and licking my right nipple. Before that quick sensation could fully dissipate, he placed my tit in his mouth. He nipped, licked, and sucked. I moaned with every movement his skilled mouth made. I entangled one hand into his soft blond locks, while I tangled my other hand into Edward's.

Behind me, Edward was kissing up and down my neck. He had one hand wrapped around my waist while he used the fingers on the other very artfully. Starting at the base of my neck, he ran one finger down my spine, continuing down my crack, inserting it when he finally reached my pussy. He used his finger to fuck me, slowly at first. He inserted another, going faster and deeper. By the time he inserted a third finger, I could feel my own juice rolling down my inner thighs. He would switch between finger fucking me and feverishly rubbing my clit. Between his fingers and Jasper's mouth, I wanted to cry from the overwhelming pleasure. It felt so good, it was almost painful.

I assumed that it happened while I was distracted by my tit in Jasper's mouth, but when I turned, Edward stood there naked as the day he was born.

But I'm sure he didn't look this motherfucking good then!

Now, I wasn't one for dick sucking; it's not my thing. I guessed I was okay at it, but every time I had done it in the past, after a while I felt like I was getting lock jaw. However, Edward's dick was fucking awesome looking. It stood out straight, none of the hook shit going on. And it was shiny, like he just had it polished.

But the kicker was that he fucked shaved! Not just trimmed, but totally shaved. Just like some guys liked a completely bare pussy, I liked a completely bare dick, and that was hard to come by. I didn't understand how some guys thought by shaving their junk it emasculated them. On the contrary, looking at Edward's clean love stick made me want to get down on my knees and worship the god that made him.

While I continued to stare at Edward's beautiful one-eyed monster, I felt Jasper step closer to me and fist my hair in one hand, holding my head in place to look straight into Edward's eyes. It was like they choreographed this whole thing. If only if knew how much that turned me on!

While my head was positioned so I couldn't turn it in any direction, I looked down to see Edward take his dick in his hand and slowly pump himself.

"You keep staring at my cock, Bella. Do you want it?" Edward asked me seductively, while Jasper began running his tongue up and down the length my neck. I could only whimper a yes.

"I know you do. And I know that you want me to slam it into your drenched pussy, but first I want you choking on my cock. Can you do that for me?" Edward asked.

I tried nodding my head yes, knowing that a verbal response would not sound coherent at this moment. However, nodding wasn't that easy either.

With Jasper's guidance, I was on my knees and face to…face with the pretty penis.

"Open up and let me fuck that mouth," Edward said as he replaced Jasper's hand with his own in my hair.

All too willingly, I leaned closer to him, ready to suck him dry, lock jaw be damned. He kept his hand on his cock while I stuck my tongue out and licked him from base to tip. With my tongue still sticking out, Edward began slapping it with his dick, the delicious sound echoing in the room, before engorging my mouth completely.

Luckily for me, Edward was the domineering type, whereas I was more submissive. I wasn't one of those girls who had to show my sexual prowess in bed. I wanted to be dominated, controlled when I was fucking, or sucking cock for that matter.

Edward's hand tightened in my hair as he guided my mouth. He started slow, allowing me to get used to his girth. When he thought I was comfortable enough, he became rougher, faster. Again he tightened the hold he had on my hair while slamming his cock in my mouth, many times having it touch the back of my throat, and then taking it completely out of my mouth. When he was in my mouth fully I sucked on it hard, swirling my tongue around it as much as the space in my mouth would allow.

Whenever I sucked it hard, I could hear Edward groan, the sound making me want to suck it even harder.

"Your spit looks fucking amazing on my cock," Edward said when he freed my mouth of his dick. I could feel my own spit drip down my chin when he did this. Based on the lustful gaze Edward was throwing my way, it was turning him on.

Though my jaw did begin to ache, it was easy to forget about it when I had Jasper behind me. I could feel him take the tip of his cock and rub it against my bare lips. The feeling made my muscles tighten in anticipation. He would tease me by only slipping the tip in but then quickly taking back out. The sensation made me moan, which then made Edward moan from the vibration of my mouth.

Much to my dismay, Jasper removed his dick away entirely, but replaced it with his long fingers. He rubbed my clit and I could feel his own fingers becoming drenched.

With his hand outstretched to continuing fucking me with his fingers, he brought his lips to my ear.

"I'm going to fuck you now, Bella. I'm going to bounce your ass off my cock and I want you to scream my name," Jasper said, not really whispering. Again, all I could do was whimper.

Jasper maneuvered around me, kneeling behind. I tilted forward a bit to make it easier to him to enter me. Like he did before, he took the tip of his cock and rubbed it along my pussy lips before slipping it inside me. He felt just as thick in my pussy as Edward felt in my mouth.

Jasper wasted no time in starting slow. He gripped my hips hard and began pumping into me with a steady speed. Edward removed his dick from my mouth and I didn't know whether to be sad or not. I didn't have much time to think about it as Jasper began thrusting faster.

"Oh God, that feels…so good," I panted as I continued to look into Edward's eyes as he started stroking himself.

"Fuck…you're…tight," Jasper said between thrusts. "Who's making you feel good right now, Bella?" Jasper asked.

"You, Jasper! Fuck, you feel so good," I responded while trying to catch my breath.

I looked into Edward's eyes and there was a mix of anger and lust in them. If he wanted it to be his name then he had to do something about it. And I was just the person to help him.

"Ahh…Jasper. Fuck me. God…just like that," I moaned when he sped up his pace. I looked into Edward's eyes as I moaned Jasper's name again, further infuriating him.

"Get over here," Edward said as he pulled me away from Jasper. I was a little pissed off. Jasper's cock felt amazing. "Sit on my face." Edward had his back on the floor in no time placed his head right between my legs. Jasper, not one to be deterred, walked around and was now standing in front of me, rubbing his own cock while looking at our position with hooded eyes.

Edward began with slow, long licks that had my eyes rolling in the back of my head. He switched from tantalizing licks to nibbling on my clit. My body involuntary began rocking over his face, causing him to bite down more forcefully.

"Shit," I panted. "Bite harder," I urged him on.

When I looked to Jasper he was still stroking his cock, pre-cum leaking out. I licked my palm and reached for Jasper's dick, using my wet palm and his pre-cum as lubricant to stroke him up and down.

"Let me taste you," I said before I pulled him closer to me using his cock.

I swiped my tongue across his slit to taste the salty goodness that was oozing out. Instead of sucking him off, I ducked lower and took one of his balls into my mouth while my hand continued to stroke his length.

"Christ, Bella," Jasper moaned. I swirled my tongue around for a bit before I switched off. Finally, I let go and ran my tongue up the underside of his manhood, engulfing it fully when I reached the top. I sucked it like my life depended on it. Jasper placed his two hands into my hair, guiding my mouth to his desired pace – slow and then fast. When he hit the back of my throat, he held my head there, groaning loudly when I flexed my throat muscles.

Faster than I thought possible, I was yanked away from Jasper's savory cock and Edward was no longer eating my pussy like it was dessert. I was beginning to feel like a ragdoll, but fuck it.

"On your knees," Edward commanded. I was shocked, but more than happy to comply.

Edward positioned himself right behind me while Jasper was right in front of me, back to stroking his own cock. Edward bent forward, almost hovering on top of me.

"Did you think that I wasn't watching as you sucked my best friend's dick?" Edward asked low in my ear. "You look like a fucking pro. I can't wait until I can choke you with mine again, but right now I'm going to fuck you senseless." His words alone had me moaning and I was surprised that I couldn't hear myself dripping on the floor. I did realize one thing, though. While Edward was willing to share, he still had a hint of selfishness going on.

Edward starting tracing his dick against my swollen lips, teasing me to the point of torture, before his place both hands firmly on my waist. Without warning, he rammed into me.

"Fuck," I screamed out of pure pleasure. Edward was big, almost painfully so, but because sex without some kind of pain was boring, I was reveling in it. His hands stayed firmly planted in place, not allowing me to move except for any movements caused by him rocking me. With the limited movements, I felt each thrust – deeper and more intense.

"Faster," I demanded. He obliged and started pounding into me faster, letting sexy grunts slip from his lips. It felt amazing, but still not enough. "Harder," I screamed. "Fuck me harder."

"Ed, man, you gotta see the way her tits jiggle when you do that," Jasper said, now kneeling in front of me, stroking his cock right in front of my face. Temptation got the better of me and I had to go in for a lick. I got one short lick before he pulled away.

"You're a greedy, chick, aren't you?" Jasper laughed. "But your tits are fucking perfect and I can't stop staring at them." He bent down lower to talk in my ear. "I want to fuck your tits, Bella. Are you gonna let me do that?" he asked, causing me to moan.

"Oh God, yes. Fuck my tits, Jasper," I yelled out in pleasure from Jasper's words and Edward astonishing doggie style skills equally.

"That's my girl," Jasper said grinning. "Ed, move back." With one…two…three more thrust, Edward pulled out with a dissatisfying grunt. Because Edward wasn't the type to be left out, he pulled a chair closer, sat down, and slammed me back on to his lap, reverse cow-girl like, without any type of warning.

"Holy shit," I hissed as he entered me.

"You didn't think I was going to let Jasper be the only one fucking you, did you?" Edward asked as he single handedly bounced me off his cock. The sheer overwhelming pleasure of it all prevented me from answering what I was sure was a rhetorical question.

Through narrowed eyes, I could see Jasper walking toward us. When he was within a few feet he held out his hand. "Spit on it," he instructed and I did as I was told. I mustered up enough saliva to coat his palm. He began rubbing his moistened palm up and down his dick as he inched forward.

With his dick in his hand, he began rubbing the tip around one nipple as he used his free hand to tweak the other. I moaned at the new sensation.

I let go of the chair's armrests to grab my tits that Jasper continued to trace with his cock. I slowed my pace with Edward, keeping a leisurely rocking rhythm.

"You keep saying that you like my tits," I addressed Jasper, looking up at him through my lashes and squeezing my cleavage together. "When are you gonna show me that you can fuck my titties as good as Edward fucks my pussy?" I challenged him. Edward grunted at my words while Jasper smirked.

"You're gonna eat your words and then, if you're lucky, I'll let you eat my cock." Without another word Jasper pushed my hands away and replaced them with his own, keeping my breasts close together as he wormed his dick in between them. The fact that I was still bouncing up and down off Edward helped Jasper titty fuck me.

Team work!

With Jasper's cock basically poking my chin, I couldn't help but look at it. It was actually quite beautiful. The tip was nicely circular with a tint of pink. He was trimmed and it even smelled pretty nice – like he sprayed himself down there with Cool Water. Based on how they both felt inside me, Jasper didn't seem as thick as Edward, but the length was certainly there.

"Ohh…ahh…God," I moaned when Edward began picking up his pace. With his hands firmly gripping my hips, he lifted me up to slam me back down. Because I am obviously greedy, I still needed more. With one hand, I reached down and began messaging my clit, rubbing furiously.

But because I'm also a giver, with my free hand I cupped Jasper's balls.

"Shit, Bella," Jasper hissed. "You're gonna make me come on that pretty little face of yours." He removed his cock from between my mounds, jerking himself off.

"Edward, you're being fucked up, man. When you gonna let me hit that?" I could see the annoyance growing on his face.

"Shut…up," Edward grunted between thrusts. He was about to continue, but I cut him off before he could.

"He's right, Mr. Cullen," I started, sounding as innocent as I could while slowing down the pace but continuing to ride his dick like a bike. "You are being mean. When do I get to finally taste you again?" I finished but threw a wink at Jasper for good measure. Fortunately, he grinned in response.

With a final deep thrust, Edward basically threw me off of him and turned me around.

"Now suck," he commanded, pointing to his glistening dick. I looked at it, involuntarily licking my lips at the thought of having them wrapped around that thing again.

I made a show of getting on my hands and knees and crawling over to Edward, keeping eye contact with him the whole time. However, instead of going straight for his junk, I went for the lever underneath his seat to bring him down lower. I needed him at a level where I could remain in my current position. When he was at my desired level, I threw him a smirk before I looked over my shoulder at Jasper. Not surprisingly, he was staring at me while stroking himself up and down. It was a sight that I didn't think I could ever get tired of. The man was beautiful. And frankly, he made me fucking wet every time he looked at me.

Jasper let out a feral growl and basically pounced on me, entering me without warning.

"Ahh," I cried out in unexpected pleasure. Jasper was reckless- pumping in and out of me with wild abandon. Momentarily, I forgot about Edward until I heard him begin cursing under his breath. Without even realizing it, I had started rubbing his thighs, my nails grazing his balls every time I brought my hands down.

Having Jasper fill me from behind urged me on even more. I was feeling great, better than great, and I wanted to make sure Edward felt the same way. Especially since, based on the noises, Jasper was feeling pretty good, too. Just like Jasper, I dived in without any forewarning. With a firm hold at the base of his cock, I shoved Edward into my mouth.

Like I've read hundreds of times before, I tried concentrating on my breathing, which was no easy feat. While Jasper felt awesome, I had to control the overwhelming need to push back into him and focus on finding a rhythm with Edward.

I settled on only taking Edward as far into my mouth as I could before my gag reflex reared its ugly head. For the space that I couldn't reach, I used my hand. When I was finally really into it, I became more creative. I began licking when my jaw needed a break and sucking only on the tip. I stuck my tongue out, using my hand to slap his dick to it. The look of pure ecstasy on Edward's face was enough to keep me going.

When I was finally ready to engulf him again, Jasper began thrusting erratically, causing me to moan uncontrollably. The vibrations of my vocal cords sent Edward into a frenzy. His heads went into my hair, causing him to go deeper.

"Bella…Bella…I'm gonna," he began but couldn't get it all out in one breath. "I'm…gonna come."

Not thirty seconds later, I could feel a warm, thick substance ooze down my throat. Trying to give Edward one last pleasure, I began moving my head back while he was still draining himself. I opened my mouth carefully and stuck out my tongue, allowing Edward to continue spilling his seed in my mouth while he witnessed. He was only able to watch for a few seconds, wide-eyed and excited, before he closed his eyes tightly and let his head fall back.

When he was done, I allowed myself to concentrate on the way Jasper felt. I could feel his balls slapping against my pussy, which sent a whole other wave of pleasure through me. While I was reveling in my delicious glory, Jasper reached around and began rubbing my clit.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," I panted, knowing that I was on the verge of coming myself.

"That's it, baby," Jasper grunted while bending over to suck on my earlobe – a personal weakness of mine. "Come on my fingers so I can taste you." He began rubbing faster. "I've never fucked pussy as good as yours."

I didn't know if Jasper figured out that I was a sucker for dirty talk, but his words sent a violent shiver through my body and I could feel myself cream Jasper's cock.

Jasper's hand left my clit to explore my tit. He took a nipple in between his index finger and thumb, twirling and tweaking. His thrusts became choppy, and I could tell that he was close, too. Coming down from my own high, I took matters into my own hands. I reached behind me and grabbed his free hand and placed it on my clit. Using both his hand and mine, I helped him message it before I dipped both of our fingers in between my lips.

With one final, hard thrust, Jasper stilled, crying out to every deity he could name. With all three of us finally satiated, I was able to allow my body to relax, resting my head on Edward's naked thigh. All that could be heard in the room was all three of our labored breathing.

"Hey, Jazz," Edward called out lazily a few minutes later.

"Yeah?" he responded as he laid butt naked on the dirty office floor, seemingly still out of breath.

"What were you going to say about Alice?"

"Huh?" Jasper answered, confused. "Oh yeah! She's gonna be here in-" he stopped to look at his watch when there was a knock on the door.

I guess Alice was here.


End file.
